vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Knight Wiki:Solaria Dormitory
Welcome Welcome to the Solaria Dormitory! Feel free to stick around and check out the place. We hope you'll consider joining the dormitory and completing different assignments to improve the Vampire Knight Wiki. Duties of the Dormitory *Rewriting existing Episode summaries. *Correctly formatting already-existing summaries. *Updating new Episode articles. *Updating character articles with information on the new episodes. *Obtaining images from the anime to illustrate articles. *Checking episode images to see if they have correct Fair Use Rationales and licenses. Residents Roles That Each Resident Has Supervisor *Can promote users to certain ranks in the dormitory. *Can remove user ranks. *Can add new assignments and check completed ones. *Can allow new users to join the dormitory. *Can remove users from the dormitory. *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Dorm President *Can promote users to certain ranks in the dormitory. *Can add new assignments and check completed ones. *Can allow new users to join the dormitory. *Can remove users from the dormitory. *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Personal Adviser *Can allow new users to join the dormitory. *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Students *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Residential Pin Student Handbook Anyone is free to join the dormitory. All current students must complete at least One Assignment in a matter of three months in order to continue participating here. If not, you will be expelled from the dormitory. However, you are permitted to join again if you choose, as long as you make a friendly request. Summarizing Guidelines Most of the episodes for the Vampire Knight anime are already created and written but most, if not all, are in poor shape. This section will help you in figuring out how to correctly write episode articles on the wiki: *Title of the Episode Article :*For the episodes, they should start with "Episode". Following that is the number of the episode chronologically in the Vampire Knight Anime, with the ":" symbol right next to it, without being spaced. Then, following a space, there should be the title of the Episode in its English translation. So, for example, the first episode of the anime would be Episode 1: Night of the Vampires. *Infobox ::*This is a blank infobox that MUST be used in all episodes. It is the job of the student working on the episode to include this and properly fill it out. *Sectioning Page :*Summary ::*Here, you type out what happens during the episode. It's expected that your summaries are fairly long and detailed, but we try not to stick to a certain moment during the episode too long when writing it out. Images are strongly recommended to be added to the summary. They must be in thumbnail and placed at 200px, no more and no less. :*Characters Who Appeared in Order ::*Here you list all the named characters that appear during the arc. If a number of characters appear during one particular scene, the order that you list them as is taken from right-to-left. An example is if Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu first appear in the episode during the same scene. If Zero is the closest to the left, he is listed first. ::*Characters who don't explicitly appear in the episode but in a type of flashback or memory, you add something like (flashback) or (silhouette) next to the character's name. ::*If 10 or more named characters appear, you add a Scroll Box. Here is an example of the template for that being used: ::*Which will look like this: :*Quotes ::*Listed here is memorable quotes that characters say during the episode. These quotes can only be taken from the Japanese airing of the episode. English-spoken quotes will not be accepted. ::*A maximum of three quotes will be listed. ::*The character who has spoken the quote, as well as who they are saying it to, will be listed within parenthesis. Following that is the ":" symbol and the quote, written inside quotation marks, and italicized. The marks are not italicized. :*Navigation ::*You include the following template below under this section: Weekly Assignments If there are not any available assignments on the Request Board, ask the Dorm President to add some. Regular Work Projects Checked Assignments List of Assignments that were Completed this Month. Student of the Month